


Wings! at the Bookshop? [podfic]

by Mousek



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousek/pseuds/Mousek
Summary: When you let humans use the bookshop to study, you should be warier of where to do your wing grooming.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Wings! at the Bookshop? [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wings! at the Bookshop?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712598) by [Tut557](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tut557/pseuds/Tut557). 



[Direct Dropbox download link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dw88mqa8tjo205v/wings_at_the_bookshop_by_tut557.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a podfic of tut557's work! Please go leave comments and kudos on their fic page too: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712598
> 
> (Comments and constructive criticism related to the podfic production are welcome here)


End file.
